Troublemaker Gil Escapes From Venezuela and Gets Grounded
'''Troublemaker Gil Escapes From Venezuela and Gets Grounded '''is a extra special grounded video out of Troublemaker Gil. Enjoy. Plot Troublemaker Gil got escaped from Venezuela and got grounded big time. At the end, Angry Grandpa beat Troublemaker Gil up. Cast * Young Guy as Troublemaker Gil, Darwin, Phillip Psareas, Finn, Arthur, Marco Diaz, and Dipper Pines. * Julie as Katie, Me and Mabel Pines * Eric as Gil, Jake, Wowser, and Eric The Disney Guy. * David as Leopold Slikk, Gfourtx, Prince Tuesday and Buster. * Tween Girl as Gumball, Beast Boy, and Oona. * Emma as Deema and Red Ranger Noodle * Princess as Hirashi, Star Butterfly, Tori, Princess Luna and Blue Ranger Jazzi. * Paul as Drew Pickles, Kevin, Justin and Ryder. * Susan as Molly and Brown Ranger Ka-Chung * Jennifer as Purple Ranger Custard and Rai * Joey as NathanDesignerBoy7 * Professor as Slippy V * Salli as Skyler Hawkins * Dallas as Goby and Angry Grandpa * Ivy as Sina * Wiseguy as Cyborg * Dave as Donha and Daniel * Kidaroo as Robin * Tween Girl as Raven * Brian as Nonny and Thomas The Tank Engine. * Kayla as Daisy, Amanda and Orange Ranger Foo * Miguel as Ronald Ramirez Transcript (At the airport from Venezuela to New York) Troublemaker Gil: Yes! I'm back in New York. So Long Venezuela. (At Home) Troublemaker Gil: I am going to watch South Park while Daisy is at school. (30 Minutes Later) Troublemaker Gil: That is the greatest TV show I ever heard. Oh Shit, it's Daisy and her boyfriend, Kevin. Kevin: Troublemaker Gil, how dare you escape from Venezuela and watch South Park. That Does It. Now Through This, You are grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded until you die. Daisy: I am calling your visitors to teach you a lesson. (Many Minutes Later) Kevin: Troublemaker Gil, Here are your visitors who wanted to see you. Prince Tuesday: We are The Defenders Of The Land Of Make Believe, we heard of you got escaped from Venezuela and watch South Park. Justin: I am Justin from The Secret Of NIMH, Start Liking this movie. Because it's made by MGM. KiraKiraPopPrincess26: This is me, KiraKiraPopPrincess26, you will not hang out with your girlfriend Susie Carmichael ever again. Shame On You. Eric The Disney Guy: I am Eric The Disney Guy, you are worse than your girlfriend Drew Pickles: I am Drew Pickles from Rugrats, you won't watch my show anymore. Because it's made by Paramount and Nickelodeon. Amanda: I'm Amanda, and you have been a bad bubble guppy and a bad boy. Daniel: I'm Daniel, and i agree with my girlfriend. Skyler Hawkins: I'm Skyler Hawkins, you will eat at Wendy's instead of Burger King for the rest of your life. Jake: I'm Jake, and I agree with my girlfriend. Gil: I am Gil, you will not watch our show anymore. Because, it's made by Paramount and Nickelodeon. Molly: I am Molly, you will go to Adventureland instead of Splish Splash. Goby: I am Goby, you are worse than Jammy. Deema: I am Deema, you will go to Disney On Ice instead of SpongeBob SquarePants Live as well. Oona: I am Oona, you will watch Angry Dominican Kid videos from now. Nonny: I am Nonny, you will be forced to watch Incredibles 2 when it comes out on theatres. Custard: I'm Custard. Jazzi: I'm Jazzi. Ka-Chung: I'm Ka-Chung. Noodle: I'm Noodle. Foo: And I'm Foo, We are The Save-Ums. We will not tolerate your behavior. Arthur: I am Arthur, Start liking my show. Buster: I am Buster, and I agree with my best friend. Phillip Psareas: I am Phillip Psareas, Start liking Family Guy. because it's made by 20th Century Fox, a Disney Company. Hirashi: I am Hirashi, and I agree with my boyfriend. Tori: I'm Tori. Donha: I'm Donha. Rai: I'm Rai. Sina: I'm Sina. Finn: And I'm Finn, and we are the Tai Chi Chasers. You will forced to watch our show. Ryder: I am Ryder from PAW Patrol, you won't watch our show anymore. Because it's made by Paramount and Nickelodeon. Katie: I am Katie, and I agree with my husband. NathanDesignerBoy7: I am NathanDesignerBoy7, my friend Carly Shay said that you will not watch iCarly anymore. Because it's made by Paramount and Nickelodeon. Thomas The Tank Engine: I am Thomas The Tank Engine, you will watch Thomas and Friends on Nick Jr. If not is on Nick Jr., I will change it to PBS Kids. Star Butterfly: I'm Star Butterfly, You will be forced to watch Star vs. The Forces of Evil. Because it's made by Disney. Marco: I'm Marco Diaz, and I agree with my girlfriend. Wowser: I'm Wowser aka Cubitus in French or maybe Dommel in Dutch. Stop watching Paramount and Nickelodeon TV Shows and Movies. Robin: I'm Robin. Beast Boy: I'm Beast Boy. Cyborg: I'm Cyborg. Starfire: I'm Starfire. Raven: And I'm Raven, and we are the Teen Titans. You will be forced to our show. Slippy V: I'm Slippy V, you will celebrate your Disney or Cartoon Network themed Birthday Party instead of Nickelodeon themed Birthday Party for the rest of your life. Gfourtx: I'm Gfourtx, you will be forced you like Scooby-Doo. Because, it's made by Warner Bros. Gumball: I am Gumball Waterson, Start liking The Amazing World Of Gumball. Because, it's made by Cartoon Network. Darwin: I am Darwin Waterson, and I agree with my brother. Dipper: I am Dipper Pines, Start liking Gravity Falls. Because it's made by Disney. Mabel: I am Mabel Pines, and I agree with my brother. Princess Luna: I'm Princess Luna. All of the Paramount and Nickelodeon characters told you that they'll never see you ever again. Leopold Slikk: I am Leopold Slikk also known as The Angry German Kid, I'll beat you up with my keyboard. Ronald Ramirez: And I am Ronald Ramirez also known as The Angry Dominican Kid. I agree with Leopold. Princess Luna: This will teach you a strong, strict, and painful lesson. You will wear diapers for the rest of your natural born abominable life. Mabel: Yes. You will wear diapers forever. Dipper: You will go to Walt Disney World instead of Nickelodeon Universe. Darwin: You will also go to Radio Disney Awards instead of Kids Choice Awards as well. Gumball: The only live shows that you are going to see are Disney On Ice, Marvel Live, Barney Live, Teletubbies Live, and other live shows not made by Paramount and Nickelodeon. Robin: I will destroy your Paramount, Nickelodeon, MTV, and Comedy Central using my superpowers. Beast Boy: Me Too. Cyborg: Me three. Starfire: Me four. Raven: Me five. Wowser: If you try to be with my worst enemy, Ratso Catso. I'll sent you to Germany. Marco Diaz: If you ditch the wedding, I'll sent you to South Africa. Star Butterfly: If you try to get fat at fast food restaurants, I'll sent you to Poland. Thomas The Tank Engine: If you make a DVD opening, I'll sent you to Portugal. NathanDesignerBoy7: If you watch anything made by Paramount and Nickelodeon, I'll sent you to Uruguay. Katie: If you trying to marry me, I'll sent you to Romania. Ryder: And If you go to Chuck E. Cheese's, I'll sent you to Jamaica. Gfourtx: If you trying to hurt me, then I'll sent you to Belize. Slippy V: You will listen to Hunter Hayes music every day. Tori: You will go to night school every night for the rest of your life. Donha: You will also go to summer school for the rest of your life. Rai: You will receive spankings and slappings 24/7. Sina: You will sleep in doghouse instead of beds for the rest of your life. Finn: And worse, we will destroy your Paramount and Nickelodeon things using this Tai Chi card right here called Bing. It means Ice. Rai: And worse You will be in the fire pit with this Tai Chi card called Hwa. It means fire. Hirashi: There will be no TV, no computer, no video games that you like, no Viacom related stuff, no Nickelodeon, no Nick Jr., no MTV, no Comedy Central, no junk food that you like, no energy drinks, no NC-17 or R-Rated movies made by Paramount, no other fast food places that you like, no pizza, no desserts that you like, no Nickelodeon vacations, and lots more. Phillip Psareas: There will also going to be no Beavis and Butt-Head, no Bubble Guppies, no PAW Patrol, no The Fairly OddParents, no Wallykazam, no Yo Gabba Gabba, no The Backyardigans, no Sanjay and Craig, no Nella The Princess Knight, no Rusty Rivets, no Ridiculousness, no Wonder Pets, no Blaze and The Monster Machines, no Peppa Pig, no Go Diego Go, no Ni-Hao Kai-Lan, no Danny Phantom, no TUFF Puppy, no SpongeBob SquarePants, no Dora and Friends, no Dora The Explorer, no South Park, no Little Bill, no Oswald, no Shimmer and Shine, no Blue's Clues, no Catfish, no Team Umizoomi, no Team America, no Brickleberry, and absolutely no more TV shows made by Paramount and Nickelodeon. Buster: Everytime when South Park comes, we will transform to our show. Arthur: You boy's bedroom has been replaced with girl's bedroom. And the room will be pink and purple including girls stuff as well. Gil: You will not go to other fast food places that you like are Burger King, KFC, Pizza Hut, Taco Bell, Dairy Queen, Arby's, White Castle, Chuck E, Cheese's, Peter Piper Pizza, Papa John's, Blimpie, Quiznos, Little Caesar's, Arctic Circle, Sbarro, IHOP, and other fast food places related to Pepsi. Molly: The only fast food places that you are going to eat are McDonald's, Wendy's, Popeye's, Chick-Fil-A, Subway, Checker's, Domino's Pizza, Papa Gino's Pizza, Charley's, Five Guys, Gatti's Pizza, Nathan's Hot Dog, Sonic Drive-In, Denny's, Qdoba, Applebee's, Olive Garden, Carl's Jr., Moe's, Boston Market, Church's Chicken, Dave & Busters, Red Lobster, and other fast food places related to Coca-Cola and Dr. Pepper including Starbucks and Dunkin' Donuts as well. Goby: You will also eat Raw Eggs, Swiss Cheese, Grape Nuts, Prunes, Horse Poop, Fruits, Vegetables, Russian Vodka, Chicken Feet Soup, Sardines, Greek Yogurt, Wrap Burgers, Brazilian food, Mexican food, Italian food, Hungarian food, Dutch food, Filipino food, Chinese food, German food, Greek food, Russian food, Colombian food, Spanish food, Irish food, Polish food, and other types of food. As well as other foods you dumb hate. Deema: You will also drink Coca-Cola and Dr. Pepper beverages instead of Pepsi beverages for the rest of your life. Oona: The only desserts that you dumb hate are chocolate mousse, gelato, flan, tres leches cake, chocolate and vanilla based cakes, brownies, dessert pizza, chocolate and vanilla based ice cream, chocolate based candy, and fruit based sorbets and sherbets. Troublemaker Gil: No no no no no no no no no no no no no. I dumb hate these foods, not even Applebee's. Oona: I Don't Care, those are the things that you can eat and drink for the rest of your life. Nonny: You will forget your memories captured by Paramount and Nickelodeon. Instead, you will find your memories captured by Disney, PBS Kids, FOX, Cartoon Network, Warner Bros., MGM, New Line Cinema, Universal, Columbia Pictures, and others as well. Custard: You will forced to watch Baby TV Shows including Barney & Friends, Teletubbies, Mister Rogers' Neighborhood, Super WHY!, Dinosaur Train, Little Einsteins, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Doc McStuffins, Sheriff Callie's Wild West, Cyberchase, Wild Kratts, Martha Speaks, Arthur, and other baby TV shows not made by Paramount and Nickelodeon. Ka-Chung: You will also forced to watch Kids & Primetime TV Shows including Phineas & Ferb, Uncle Grandpa, Adventure Time, Regular Show, Milo Murphy's Law, Odd Squad, Kim Possible, WordGirl, Family Guy, American Dad, Bob's Burgers, The Simpsons, Scrubs, Adam 12, Miami Vice, That's So Raven, Maya & Miguel, Gravity Falls, Animalia, Liberty's Kids, Zoom, The Electric Company, and other TV shows not made by Paramount and Nickelodeon. Noodle: We will donate all your stuff made by Paramount and Nickelodeon to The Save-Um Central, and you are never giving it back until you are less grounded. Foo: You will play video games and watch movies made by Warner Bros., Disney, Marvel, Lucasfilm, FOX, Blue Sky, Columbia Pictures, Sony Animation, Pixar, and other companies for the rest of your life. Jake: If you make a VHS opening, we will beat you up. Skyler Hawkins: You will become a Hello Kitty fan every day. Diesel: You will also become a Looney Tunes fan every day. Amanda: Everytime when Winx Club comes, we will switch it to OK K.O.: Let's Be Heroes! Drew Pickles: I will donate all your stuff made by Viacom to my daughter Angelica. Eric The Disney Guy: You will watch Disney TV shows and movies for the rest of your life. KiraKiraPopPrincess26: You will also listen to my favorite artists, sparta remixes, Disney songs, Mariachi Music, Tunak Tunak Tun, and others as well. Justin: You will watch Fievel's American Tails, Chilly Willy, Woody Woodpecker, An American Tail, The Secret Of NIMH, James Bond Jr., Wish Kid, and others as well. Prince Tuesday: And if you dare keep this up, we will sent you to the Netherworld and killed by a zombie pigman. Daisy: I agree with all of them. Start doing anything made by FOX, Disney, MGM, PBS Kids, Cartoon Network, Universal, and other companies, or you'll be grounded 977 quintillion eternites. Troublemaker Gil: SHUT UP! I wish that you were sent to the prehistoric times where you get dumped into the volcano and eaten by dinosaurs. Daisy: How dare you wish us sent to the prehistoric times?! That does it! Now Through This, Angry Grandpa beat Troublemaker you up. Angry Grandpa: Prepare For Some Bleating. (Robbie Rotten hides the video) Robbie Rotten: Don't Let Your Kids Watch It. The End Category:Escapes From Countries Category:Grounded Videos Category:Grounded Series Category:GoAnimate Grounded Stuff